movie_spoof_filmsfandomcom-20200215-history
What Are Stephen Squirrelsky and Friends' Full Names?
Here are some full names for Stephen and his buddies. List Heroes: *Stephen Squirrelsky: Stephen Cute Squirrelsky *Andrew Catsmith: Andrew Hairball Catsmith *Robert Cheddarcake: Robinson Feta Cheddarcake *The Twin Bunnies **Lillian: Lillian Pretty Bunny **Stephenie: Stephenie Flower Bunny *The Fluffers Bros. *Tyler: Thailand Carrot Fluffers *Ryan: Ryan Greens Fluffers *Ian: Ian Puffytail Fluffers *Alvin: Alvin Buck-Teeth Fluffers *Cuties (band) *Danny: Donovan Big-Star Whiskers *Stanz: Stanley Soul Hamsterson *Einstein: Einstein Genius Pecan *Griffer Feist: Griffer Bone Feist *Delbert Vult-R: Delbert Squawk Vult-R *Peterson Denver Raccoon (You can see it) *Wonder Mouse Girl: Kesha Lovely Mouse *Kidney Rich: Kidney Nickle Rich *Natane Whopper: Natane Grass Whopper *Gnorm Hill-Billies: Norman Hill-Billies *Serena Magical: Serena Holly Magical *Andrina Chinchella: Andrina Bubbles Chinchella *Anderson Joey: Anderson Daniel Joey *Emily Storky: Emily Lavern Storky *Panda Smoochie: Panda Bobby Smoochie *Psy C. Snowing: Psy C. (Christopher) Snowing *Shet Meerkata: Chancellor Franklin Meerkata *Big C: Big C *Comquateater and Julimoda **Comquateater: Comquateater Shaggy Claws **Julimoda: Julimoda Ashley Claws *Nature + Imagine **Owen Antler: Owen Samson Antler **Aaron Sheepish: Aaron Claus Sheepish **Pecky Swallow: Pierre Woodstock Swallow **Chris Pepper: Christopher Robin Pepper **Vilburt Oinks: Vilburt Hoggy-honk Oinks *Tim Seed-son: Timmy Bangor Seed-son *Derick Quillers: Derick Brooklyn Quillers *Booker Cooter: Booker Marty Cooter *Amanda Opossum: Amanda Shannan Opossum *The Tabby-Cat Sisters **Tia Tabby-Cat: Tiana Maisy Tabby-Cat-Fox **Kitty Tabby-Cat: Kessie Emily Tabby-Cat **Hannah Tabby-Cat: Hannah Amy Tabby-Cat *The Fantasy Girls of USA **Melody: Melody Mea Prettyful **Barbra: Barbra Tally Bara **Emerald: Emerald Golden Puppy **Tawnie: Tawnie Atlantis Lemur **Sasha: Sasha Helga Fruity *The Weasels **Waldo: Waldo Franklin Weasel **Charles: Charles Alder Weasel **Julie: Juliana Daisy Weasel **Shy: Schroeder Russell Weasel *Danny Danbul: Daniel Tasmanian Danbul *Olie-Polie Berry: Oscar Zero 'Olie-Polie' Berry *Tongueo & Rompo Money **Tongueo: Ferdinand Elliot Money **Rompo: Edwin Samuel Money *Walter Beakers: Walter Thomas Beakers *Elroy Oakdale: Elroy Cinnamon Oakdale *Leonard Peccary: Leonard Yakky Peccary *The Graffiction **Kirk Bunzers: Kirk Triple Bunzers **Gregory Stripers: Gregory Growl Stripers **Phineas McSkunkey: Phineas Central McSkunkey **Nia Chip-Chip: Nia Izzy Chip-Chip **Yoses Varky: Boris Sniffles Varky **Gladys Sealing: Gladys Minnie Sealing *Tanya Num-Nums: Tawnie Priscilla Num-Nums *Tallulah Nakey: Tallulah Rachel Nakey *Monica Quokka: Monica Bianca Georgette Quokka *Karen Softy: Kathryn Togepi Softy *Ernest Crackers Jr.: Ernest Rio Atomic Crackers Jr *Gerald Gerbil: Gerald Roger Gerbil *Kenai Hidna: Kenai Zealand Hidna *Zack Black: Zachary Cosby Black *The Adorable Family **Fiona Emerald Adorable **Jaden Rock Adorable **Alexia Grant Adorable **Kesha Brianna Adorable **Elbert Nemo Adorable *Reindeer Alaska: Reindeer Orlando Alaska *Frankie Winter: Frankie Wendell Durand Winter *Dinky Dachshund: Diego Finster Dachshund *Elvis Flyly: Elvis Lennon Flyly *Leo Hoppy: Leopold Gibb Hoppy *Gopher White: Gopher White *Prince Chantment: Prince Chantment *Reginald Husky: Reginald Zellner Husky *Josephine Savanna: Josephine Shakira Savanna *Edmund Përlioź: Edmund Lawrence Felinius Përlioź *Rosie Stoatbert: Rosita Victoria 'Rosie' Stoatbert *Jimmy Jeepers: James Druschke 'Jimmy' Jeepers *Roddie Sugar: Roderick Keenan "Roddie" Sugar *Thumbelina Martenaphine: Thumbelina Peppermint Martenaphine (サムペリナペパーミントマルテナフィン) *Arthur Pantha: Arthur Isaac Pantha *Darla Foxanne: Darla Hood Foxanne *The Pollyanna Family: Kids: *Kessie Antler: Kessie Belle Antler *Alan & Zayne Pepper: Alan Delano Pepper and Zayne Truro Pepper *Ellie Weasel: Emily Jeanette Weasel *Penny Opossum: Penelope Pretty Opossum *Luke Money: Luke Skywalker Money *John Fluffers: John Henry Fluffers *Walter Money: Walter Disney Money *Simon Whiskers: Sylvester Wyvern Whiskers *Roderick Weasel: Roderick Crustaceous Weasel Villains: *Lionel Diamond: Lionel Bastian Diamond *Manfred Macavity: Manfred Grover Macavity *Springbaky Plain: Springbaky Wolf Plain *Chimpy Chump: Jeffrey Banana "Chimpy" Chump *Boar Twenty-Five: Edward Canard Boar *Teresa Pussy-Poo: Teresa Susie Pussy-Poo *The Greasers **Dennis Marconi "Dim" Cockatoo **Bull Dog: Barney Earl "Bull" Dog **Bazooka Poxers: Amos Emmett "Bazooka" Poxers **Eliza White-Coon: Elizabeth Venus "Eliza" White-Coon *The Meanies 80's **Franklin Pauper: Franklin 'Terrible Cat' Pauper **Elmer Saurus: Elmer 'Ryhorn' Sarus **Lloyd Hare: Lloyd 'One Eared' Hare **Jose Parroto: José 'Quackerjacker' Parroto **Ronald Tazzer: Ronald 'Feisty Devil' Tazzer **Zayne Kamoto: Zayne 'Snake Tongue Dragon' Kamoto *The Smoking Crew **Cale Sniffer: Cale Bernard Sniffer **Quint Gouda: Quint Scottland Gouda **Tim Nutmeg: Timon Cracker "Tim" Nutmeg **Bullseye O'Wally: Abraham Fulcan Flick "Bullseye" O'Wally **Kentucky Laughfers: Kentucky Bradley "Kenny" Laughfers *Trevor Meowy Sr.: Trevor Alexander Meowy, Sr. *Trevor Meowy Jr.: Trevor Alexander Meowy, Jr. *The Poisonous Snake: Wilbur Fang Python *The You-Reek Skunk: Stuart Bad-Smell Skunksee *The Feisty Badger: Hamilton von Killers *Empress Priscilla: Empress Priscilla *Sailor Rat-Ball: Vincent Price "Sailor" Rat-Ball *Dionna Blazzers: Dionna Lynn Blazzers *Jackal O'Tucksy: Jackal Utah O'Tucksy *Mouseysqueaky Twist: Mouseysqueaky Jackson Twist *Dicki Yak: Richard Webb 'Dicki' Yak *Red Deer: Renfield O'Eddie 'Red' Deer *The Gerbiko Sisters **Anjelica Gerbiko: Anjelica Huston Reba Gerbiko **Patti Gerbiko: Patricia Mayonnaise 'Patti' Gerbiko **Didian Gerbiko: Didian Ellenbecker Gerbiko Category:Lists